We're Back! A Children's Story (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and human and animal style of 1993 film, "We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story". Cast: *Rex - Quick Draw McGraw *Woog - Donkey (Shrek) *Dweeb - King Julian (Madagascar) *Elsa - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Vorb - Top Cat *Captain Neweyes - Professor (Super Magnetic Neo) *Louie - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Professor Screweyes - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Stubbs the Clown - Goofy (Disney) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Buster the Baby Bird - George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Buster's Mother - Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Buster's Father - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Buster's Siblings - Baby Miss Piggy (Muppet Babies), Gnatty, Li'l Bee, Baby Bug (Thumbelina) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Arthur the Worm (Meet the Feebles) *Small dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases - Stoppit (Stoppit and Tidyup) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Twin girls with glasses - Milly and Molly (Milly, Molly) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Nadine (My Freaky Family) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Daniel (Transformers G1) *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Boy who wishes to see a 'plateosaurus' - James (Fireman Sam) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo) *Sasha (the girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving hat') - Penny (Inspector Gadget) *Sasha's Mother - Heather (Gadget Boy) *Meat butcher - Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Percy the Park Keeper *Parade Leader - Walter (The Muppets) *Parade Band - The Muppets Characters, Fraggle Rock Characters, Sesame Street Characters *Children watching Parade - The Cramp Twins Characters *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Panicking people - The Prince of Egypt Characters and The Road to El Dorado Characters *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - People of Agrabah panicking (Aladdin) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Wreck-It Ralph *Burglar with gun - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Grocery sales clerk - Elsa (Frozen) *Cat screeching from trash can - James the Cat *3 Gothic-looking People - Lord Ralphscoe (Sons of Hades and Maleficent), Dr. Pablos Motos and Arthur Bulldog (The Princess and the Bodyguard) *The Crows - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Bungo (The Wombles) and Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - The BFG *Elephants - Hanna-Barbera Characters *Two Hood-horned Women who runs and hold the chain-hooked scepter during the end of Act 1 - Bellatrix Le Strange and Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) *Screaming man who wears glasses - Dec (Ant and Dec) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Helen (Zoomates) *Mermaid holding American flag - Thumbelina *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Dr. Herc Armstrong (Inhumanoids) *Children in the Museum - Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Milo (Time Squad) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Louie's Parents - William and Angelica (Titanic: The Legend of Zelda) *Cecilia's Parents - Beast and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions